L'alcool à ses raisons que la famille ignore
by Natsuki-Kuun
Summary: Comment survivre à une relation amoureuse houleuse quand on s'appelle Harriet Watson , Gregory Lestrade et John Watson: ou quand la seule chose à faire est de prier Sainte Rita (patronne des cas désespérés) en espérant un miracle.
1. Le thé au lait guérit tout les maux

Le jour s'était levé depuis peu de temps lorsque le train arriva enfin en gare de Londres. Seuls les crissements des freins brisaient le silence habituel de ce début de matinée.

Les portes s'ouvrirent lentement, laissant sortir des hommes d'affaire en costume impeccable malgré l'heure qui venaient sûrement travailler dans la capitale.

Et dans cet amas de cadres supérieurs se trouvait une femme, ses cheveux blonds encadraient son visage fin éclairé par deux pupilles vert émeraude. Son regard perçant semblait plus que las de la vie et était souligné par de profonds cernes violets qui donnaient au visage angélique un côté presque désespéré.

Ses joues étaient légèrement rougies alors qu'elle posait ses pieds chaussés de converse noires sur le quai.

Elle ne portait aucune valise, aucun sac ou aucun bagage de quelque sorte.

Titubant légèrement vers la sortie, elle passa les portes automatiques avant de déambuler sur le trottoir comme une âme en peine, serrant sa veste en cuir marron contre sa poitrine pour se protéger d'un froid inexistant en ce mois de juin.

Elle arrêta un taxi et monta rapidement dedans, s'affala sur les sièges arrières tandis que le chauffeur lui demandait l'adresse de sa destination en la regardant avec pitié.

Elle soupira avant de répondre d'une voix rendue rauque par l'alcool:

" 221B Baker Street."

Pendant ce temps là, à l'adresse indiquée plus haut, une scène des plus atypiques pour certains (et tout à fait habituelle pour les habitants des lieux) se jouait dans la cuisine.

Tout avait commencé il y cinq minutes à peine quand un certain détective consultant annonçait sans autre forme de politesse que la poudre noire se trouvant dans le filtre de la cafetière n'était pas du café moulu mais les cendres d'une vieille femme à laquelle il avait apporté son aide et qui lui avait légué son urne funéraire comme remerciement.

Malheureusement la pauvre femme ne saura jamais quelle allait servir d'expérience.

Mais revenons-en à notre propos.

Il s'avère que le second locataire du 221B avait eu la lubie passagère de se faire un café au lieu d'un thé. Choix raisonnable lorsqu'on savait qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis plus d'une semaine à cause d'une sombre histoire de drogue cachée dans des coccinelles en peluche.

Dans un élan de positivité rare, il avait pensé que la cafetière était remplie et qu'il n'avait plus qu'à appuyer sur le bouton, ce qu'il fit.

Une fois la dite boisson coulée, il la versa dans une tasse et s'assit sur son fauteuil en la sirotant tranquillement avant que son brun de colocataire ne lui annonce la vérité sur la substance qu'il était en train de boire...

Ce qui valut au blond de recracher le "café" façon lama. Très élégante technique pour montrer la surprise soit dit en passant.

" John... Que me vaut le plaisir de cette douche improvisée?

- TU M'AS FAIT BOIRE MADAME BRIGIT?

- Ah cette brave Madame Brigit, elle en avait du courage vous savez! Pendant la guerre elle a même caché des...

- Taisez-vous Madame Hudson... Je vous en supplie n'en rajoutez pas...

- N'en fait pas toute une histoire John!

- J'AI FAIT INFUSER UNE MORTE SHERLOCK! J'AI TRANSFORME MADAME BRIGIT EN CAFE MOULU ET JE L'AI BU! A CAUSE DE TOI!"

Le détective fit la moue avant de se lever de son canapé et de partir dans la cuisine pour continuer l'une de ses expériences diverses et variées tandis que John Watson partait en courant vers la salle de bain pour se laver vingt fois les dents et se passer du bain de bouche.

Madame Hudson, quant à elle, alla leur préparer du thé tout en précisant qu'elle n'était "pas votre gouvernante!".

En somme, une journée des plus banales pour les habitués du 221B Baker Street.

Mais quelque chose d'encore plus surprenant se tramait juste devant la porte d'entrée, encore plus surprenant même que la seconde mort de Madame Brigit.

On sonna à la porte et Sherlock regarda son colocataire qui haussa les sourcils.

" Un seul coup... Commença le brun.

- Plus de trois secondes... Continua John.

- Ce n'est pas un client donc c'est ennuyant, tu n'as pas la peine d'aller ouvrir!"

Le blond soupira devant la logique toute personnelle de son "ami" avant de se diriger vers la porte et de l'ouvrir dévoilant...

Mais pas si vite! J'ai encore des choses à vous raconter avant d'en arriver là.

La jeune femme, une fois arrivée, descendit de son taxi, paya et se planta devant la porte du 221B. Finalement elle fit demi-tour et alla s'installer dans le café qui se trouvait juste en face de la dite adresse. Elle s'assit à l'intérieur et commanda un thé. Elle laissa lourdement sa tête contre la vitre qui se trouvait à sa gauche avant que sa commande n'arrive quelques secondes plus tard. Prenant la tasse entre ses doigts frigorifiés, elle entreprit de souffler doucement sur le breuvage avant de le goûter du bout des lèvres.

Décidemment, personne n'était capable de faire un thé aussi bon que celui de son frère.

Son frère... Il lui manquait tellement...

Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis son départ en Afghanistan et il lui manquait horriblement.

Dieu seul savait combien elle aurait eu besoin de lui lorsque sa rupture eut lieu. Elle poussa un énième soupir avant de poser de nouveau son regard sur la porte verte ou s'affichait en lettre métallique "221B". Cette plaque de porte semblait presque la narguer tout comme la lanterne au dessus de l'allée qui annonçait également le même chiffre.

Elle avait peur d'aller frapper là-bas... Peur qu'il la rejette.

Elle était tombée dans l'alcool parce qu'il n'avait pas été là au moment où elle avait eu besoin de soutien. Elle ne lui en voulait pas loin de là, elle adorait toujours autant son frère. Mais il avait loupé tous les moments où il aurait pu jouer son rôle de grand frère sans qu'elle ne lui hurle dessus qu'elle n'était plus une gamine.

Finalement elle se leva tel un zombie et marcha en boitillant jusqu'à la caisse. La vendeuse aux ongles parfaitement manucuré et à la moue rose fuchsia lui tendit, presque avec dégout, son ticket de caisse. Elle lui arracha des mains avec un léger "tch" dédaigneux avant de remonter son col sur ses joues et de sortir du café.

Elle fit de nouveau face à cette porte qui la terrifiait tant et avança sa main tremblante vers la sonnette de la porte. Elle eut une hésitation avant de finalement presser le bouton. Sonnant le gong qui allait changer sa vie à tout jamais.


	2. L'alcool n'aide pas la cicatrisation

La jeune femme sentit ses mains se mettre à trembler alors que la porte s'ouvrait lentement sur un homme légèrement plus vieux qu'elle mais qui était pourtant son portrait craché. Mêmes cheveux blonds en batailles, même nez aquilin.

Elle soupira et baissa la tête alors que son frère la fixait, les yeux écarquillés de surprise:

"Harriet?"

Pendant ce temps là, dans les locaux de Scotland Yard, le DI Lestrade était penché sur une pile de dossier qu'il devait absolument terminer avant le soir-même.

Seulement armé de son Bic bleu, il griffonnait rapidement sur les feuillets, sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il écrivait. Après tout, les rapports servaient juste à embêter le personnel et étaient en réalité très peu utiles dans la réalité.

Il passa lassement sa main dans sa crinière brun-argent avant de s'étirer en laissant tomber sa tête sur le dossier de son fauteuil en cuir en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Soudain, son téléphone posé sur la table se mit à vibrer doucement. Il lança un regard fatigué à l'appareil et soupira de plus belle en voyant qui était la personne qui essayait de le contacter.

Sur l'écran s'étalait la photo d'une belle femme brune en robe verte qui regardait tendrement l'objectif et souriait avec douceur. En plein milieu de la dite photo s'étalait en lettre blanche le prénom de la jeune femme: Louisa.

Il grimaça en reconnaissant le nom de sa femme et retourna le téléphone pour ne plus faire face à la photographie. L'inspecteur ne voulait pas lui parler... Pas maintenant... Il n'avait aucune envie de se disputer avec sa "si charmante et douce" femme qui ne cessait de le tromper avec un professeur de gym.

Et oui, il ne fallait tout de même pas le prendre pour un imbécile, il était au courant de tout cela. Mais il refusait de faire face à la vérité, préférant souffrir.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il plongeait de plus en plus profondément dans ses pensées, le programme de sa soirée se dessinait également plus clairement dans son esprit: il allait faire la tournée des bars et se saouler pour oublier sa tristesse.

Il se leva et rangea son portable dans la poche de son jean avant d'attraper rapidement sa veste et de sortir de son bureau sans demander son reste.

En passant, il salua Donovan qui faisait des heures sup' pour se payer une croisière pour l'été. Il ne fit pas plus attention à elle qu'à Anderson qui l'abordait mais qu'il fit mine de ne pas entendre.

Une fois sorti de Scotland Yard, Lestrade prit une cigarette qu'il alluma rapidement avant de resserrer le col de son manteau contre son cou et de partir errer dans la ville à la recherche de quelque chose qui lui ferait oublier tous les problèmes qu'il avait en ce moment, et dieu sait qu'il en avait.

John ferma doucement la porte de la chambre en soupirant et se tourna vers son colocataire qui le fixait, les sourcils haussés en une moue légèrement incompréhensive.

" C'était ta sœur?

- Oui... Répondit le blond dans un souffle.

- Elle boit."

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Watson n'avait aucune envie de rajouter quelque chose et le détective consultant sembla le comprendre puisqu'il s'affala de nouveau sur le canapé et rentra de nouveau dans sa phase de transe intellectuelle.

A peine avait-il ouvert la porte que sa sœur s'était littéralement effondrée dans ses bras en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. John l'avait donc trainée jusque dans sa propre chambre et l'avait allongée sous les couvertures et quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme s'endormait comme une masse, victime des contrecoups de l'alcool et de son stress.

Le blond avait bien vu dans son regard qu'elle avait honte de venir le voir dans un tel état après toutes ces années sans nouvelles. Il n'était pas en colère contre elle, ou si mais pas pour les raisons qu'Harriet pensait.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas prévenu plus tôt au lieu de revenir vers lui aussi pâle que la mort, le tout imbibée d'alcool fort.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver? La dernière fois qu'il avait eu de ses nouvelles par leurs parents: elle était avec une certaine Clara et les deux jeunes femmes envisageaient sérieusement de se marier.

C'était il y a un mois à peine et voilà que la vie de sa petite sœur chérie avait basculé dans les ténèbres sans qu'il n'ait pu rien faire pour l'aider.

Le docteur s'affala dans son fauteuil après avoir préparé du thé pour Sherlock et lui. Un silence confortable les enveloppa alors que le détective semblait sortir légèrement de sa transe. Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux pendant un long moment ce qui donna à John l'impression étrange d'être compris et soutenu, le tout par un simple regard.

" Je te laisse ma chambre, j'ai une affaire à régler ce soir."

La voix du brun avait été rendue rauque par le long moment durant lequel il n'avait pas utilisé ses cordes vocales et le docteur était tellement épuisé et inquiet qu'il n'eut pas la force de refuser l'offre de son ami ni même de lui demander de quelle affaire il s'agissait.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment et ferma les yeux en se calant dans son fauteuil après avoir posé sa tasse sur la table.

Ses paupières commencèrent à se fermer toutes seules sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire et tranquillement, tout doucement, il tomba dans un profond sommeil durant lequel il rêva que son partenaire prenait une couverture pour le couvrir, marque d'affection qu'il n'aurait jamais eu dans la vraie vie.

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux et finit par se pelotonner encore plus dans les épaisses couettes du lit de son frère. Car elle se doutait bien de ce qui s'était passé: elle s'était évanouie dans les bras de son frère qui dans son extrême gentillesse l'avait transportée jusque dans sa propre chambre.

Son regard fatigué coula jusqu'à la fenêtre dépourvu de rideau à travers laquelle elle pouvait apercevoir les étoiles briller faiblement dans le ciel noir et pollué de la City.

Penché sur le côté, ses cheveux blonds s'étalant sur l'oreiller pour former comme une auréole de lumière.

Et c'est en regardant la lune qu'elle se rendormit paisiblement, ne se doutant pas que le lendemain serait le jour qui marquerait le début de sa nouvelle vie et accessoirement celui de ses retrouvailles formelles avec son grand frère.


	3. La cigarette rapproche les cas sociaux

Le lendemain, ce fut l'odeur chaude et exotique d'un thé à la menthe qui la réveilla doucement. Elle s'assit avec lenteur dans le grand lit avant de papillonner des yeux. Sur le pas de la porte, son frère lui souriait tendrement, un plateau rempli de croissants et d'une tasse de thé entre les mains. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et posa le petit déjeuné sur le lit.

" Comment vas-tu?

- Mieux... 'fin, je pense..."

Harry lui lança un pauvre sourire alors qu'elle se frottait vaguement les yeux. Ces derniers n'avaient d'ailleurs pas perdu leur teinte rouge car le sommeil ne l'avait malheureusement pas empêchée de pleurer toute la nuit durant.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?"

Elle se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure en baissant la tête. Elle avait tellement honte d'elle. Son teint était encore plus livide que la veille et elle sentait le tabac froid à plein nez. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes d'un silence de mort, elle réussit enfin à former une phrase correcte dans son esprit embrumé et à l'articuler convenablement de sa voix trop rauque pour une jeune femme.

"C'est Clara...

- Elle... Commença John.

- Elle m'a quittée, pour Cathy.

- La...

- Oui la maître nageur, le coupa-t-elle une seconde fois."

Le blond eut un profond soupir avant de prendre sa sœur dans ses bras. Elle calla son visage dans son cou et se mit à sangloter doucement, n'arrivant toujours pas à contrôler ses émotions quand il s'agissait de son ex-compagne.

Elle avait tout affronté pour elle! Le refus de leurs familles, les regards moqueurs, les insultes... Tout!

Pendant ce temps là, un certain détective passa discrètement la tête par la porte pour observer ce qui se passait dans la chambre de son colocataire. Son regard s'adoucit lorsqu'il vit la tendresse dans les prunelles du médecin et quelque chose à l'intérieur de son ventre se tordit.

Qu'est-ce que... Pourquoi il se sentait mal tout d'un coup?

Le brun sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche et il regarda le message qu'il venait de recevoir:

"Ne sois pas jaloux. C'est sa sœur. MH"

Il eut une moue agacée en s'éloignant de la chambre tout en grommelant que ce n'était "pas de la jalousie".

Le docteur quant à lui, consolait sa sœur depuis déjà plusieurs minutes quand le détective consultant annonça qu'ils avaient une nouvelle affaire.

Il éloigna doucement sa sœur de lui.

"Harry... Tu vas m'accompagner et on ira t'acheter des vêtements après."

La blonde eut un léger sourire devant la tendresse de son frère. Il n'avait pas insisté pour en savoir plus sur ce qui lui était arrivé et elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle apprécierait autant cette petite attention.

Elle se leva donc et enfila la tenue que lui tendait son frère. Un pantalon noir serré et une chemise qui l'était tout autant.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en se disant que son frère ne rentrerait jamais dans de tels vêtements.

Elle croqua rapidement dans un croissant et engloutit son thé cul-sec avant de sortir de la chambre pour rejoindre son frère.

Son regard vert se posa directement sur l'homme brun et très fin qui se trouvait devant la porte d'entrée et qui parlait avec son frère et elle sourit sincèrement pour la première fois depuis des jours en comprenant la provenance de ses vêtements.

Le fameux Sherlock Holmes portait les mêmes.

Elle soupira et se dit que finalement, les retrouvailles avec son frère n'avaient pas été aussi terribles que ce qu'elle avait pensé.

L'inspecteur passa les portes de Scotland Yard de bon matin avec ce qu'on appelle couramment "la gueule de bois". En effet, il n'y avait pas été de main morte avec l'alcool la nuit dernière. Il avait finalement trouvé refuge dans un petit hôtel non loin de son lieu de travail et bien entendu, sa femme l'avait bombardé de sms toute la nuit.

Il grogna légèrement en y repensant. Elle arrivait à le faire passer pour le méchant de l'histoire alors que c'était elle qui le trompait à tour de bras! Elle était très bonne actrice quand elle le voulait et bien-entendu, elle refusait le divorce et Lestrade n'avait plus la force de se battre contre elle.

Il l'avait aimée, il ne pouvait pas le nier mais il n'en pouvait plus... Il était fatigué de sa routine où il pensait toujours aux autres et jamais à lui.

Ca faisait combien de temps qu'il n'était pas allé regarder un match chez des amis? Des mois voir des années pour sûr.

A peine posa-t-il le pied dans son bureau que Donovan lui sautait dessus pour lui dire que "le cinglé" venait d'arriver.

Il soupira une énième fois avant de porter son regard sur ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de sa porte ouverte, feignant d'écouter sa subordonnée.

L'inspecteur tiqua lorsqu'il vit une jeune femme blonde courir dans le couloir, un paquet de cigarette à la main et s'arrêtant à chaque porte ouverte.

Ce fut le tour de celle de Lestrade qui fit taire Donovan d'un geste de la main.

" Excusez-moi, vous auriez pas du feu?

- Il est interdit de fume... Commença la policière.

- Tenez, la coupa l'inspecteur en sortant son briquet de sa poche et en le lançant à la jeune femme."

Elle le rattrapa à la volée et lui décocha un léger sourire un peu triste avant de regarder la plaque sur la porte du bureau.

"Je vous le rendrais plus tard Monsieur Lestrade!"

Elle repartit en courant et l'inspecteur remarqua qu'elle se dirigeait vers les deux personnes qu'ils attendaient: Sherlock et John.

Le blond sembla d'ailleurs réprimander la jeune femme qui se contentait de l'écouter avec un air très peu concerné sur le visage.

Le détective quant à lui semblait complètement indifférent à la scène et se contenta de piquer le paquet de la jeune femme avant de le ranger dans la poche intérieur de sa veste ce qui fit enfin réagir la blonde qui se mit à lui hurler dessus, ce qui ne l'affecta pas plus que ça.

Lestrade eut un léger sourire en coin. Et bien, la journée promettait d'être mouvementée!


	4. Les vols à la tire forcent le destin

Un triple meurtre, un Sherlock survolté, une Harry énervée et un John épuisé.

Tel était le bilan de la journée extrêmement fatigante que venait de passer nos trois personnages. Trois femmes maintenues en vie pendant environ trois jours avant que le meurtrier ne découpe leur peau. Le tueur semblait avoir conservé l'épiderme avant de balancer les corps dans la Tamise.

Lestrade avait été le premier à voir les corps et il avait été ravi d'avoir ses horreurs comme supplément à son petit déjeuner.

La porte du 221B s'ouvrit sur John qui soupirait lassement alors que son colocataire allait s'affaler sur le canapé en fermant les yeux et marmonnant des phrases et des groupes de mots sans suite logique pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

" Il fait quoi là? Demanda Harry en haussant les sourcils.

- Il réfléchit...

- Et il est toujours comme ça quand vous êtes sur une enquête?

- Non... Là il est calme... Il est dans la phase "transe cognitive". Suivront ensuite les phases "d'insupportable excitation" et de "manque de cigarette chronique" pour finir par ce que j'appelle "l'orgasme de fin d'enquête", expliqua le blond.

- Heu... Ok... Répondit la jeune femme pas si sure que ça de vouloir comprendre ce que son frère voulait dire par "orgasme" de fin d'enquête."

Le frère et la sœur dinèrent donc ensemble, laissant le brun à ses réflexions. Une fois le repas fini, la blonde se rendit dans sa chambre et se déshabilla avant d'enfiler un grand T-shirt usé que lui avait prêté John. Elle ébouriffa ses mèches blondes et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte avant d'allumer une cigarette.

La mélancolie s'emparait peu à peu d'elle alors qu'elle inspirait une grande bouffée de nicotine.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue pâle alors que la solitude lui murmurait tout bas que tout était de sa faute, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se laisser aller comme ça.

John eut un profond soupir avant de refermer doucement la porte de la chambre de sa sœur, décidant de la laisser méditer seule sur sa tristesse.

Après tout, autant qu'elle fume plutôt qu'elle ne recommence à se saouler jusqu'à l'os.

Il traversa le salon pour se préparer un thé et son regard se posa sur la masse sombre étalée sur le canapé. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent inconsciemment en un léger sourire tendre alors qu'il s'approchait du sofa pour se saisir d'un plaid dont il se servi pour couvrir son am...colocat...aman... Pour couvrir Sherlock!

Son sourire d'effaça immédiatement et il retourna préparer son breuvage anglais.

Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans sa tête en se moment là mais ce n'était franchement pas le moment d'avoir des problèmes de ce genre. Il devait soutenir sa sœur et des problèmes sentimentaux, c'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin!

... DES PROBLEMES SENTIMENTAUX?

Donovan l'avait vaguement aperçue dans les couloirs et elle avait trouvé cette blondasse d'une vulgarité... Non elle n'était pas du tout jalouse du fait que Lestrade avait souri pour la première fois depuis des semaines à cause de cette petite salo...

Elle n'était pas jalouse pas du tout! Qu'est-ce que vous allez croire?

Quant à l'inspecteur susnommé, lui avait simplement trouvé cette jeune femme très rafraichissante bien qu'il ait retrouvé dans son regard vert une infime étincelle de désespoir qu'il était certain de posséder également. Un peu de changement au Yard ne ferait pas de mal surtout quand on voyait la routine écrasante dans laquelle il s'était engouffré les yeux fermés en commençant ses études de criminologie et en épousant sa femme.

Harry quant à elle était loin de penser à sa brève rencontre avec le type qui lui avait prêté un briquet. Briquet qu'elle avait d'ailleurs toujours en sa possession et qui lui servait présentement à allumer cigarette sur cigarette alors qu'elle déprimait allégrement devant sa vue de la rue de Baker Street.

Le lendemain matin, Sherlock n'avait pas bougé de son canapé et réfléchissait sur l'issue du triple meurtre. Quant aux deux blonds, eux, ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner dans un silence pesant. Harry avait réussi à récupérer deux/trois vêtements pas trop chers pour éviter de devoir repiquer des affaires au colocataire de son frère. Son téléphone portable avait sonné mais elle n'avait pas répondu lorsqu'elle avait reconnu le numéro de sa mère. Elle ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle.

Elle l'avait rejetée elle et Clara? Très bien, alors elle la rejetterait aussi.

Donnant donnant, échange de bon procédé.

Elle avait besoin de sortir... Seule.

C'est donc vêtue d'un jean noir et d'un T-shirt uni blanc qu'elle se rendit dans le parc le plus proche pour réfléchir.

Elle avait besoin de faire le point mais elle perdait de plus en plus pied et ne semblait pas arriver à se recentrer sur elle-même pour pouvoir tourner la page.

Clara... Il fallait qu'elle l'efface de sa mémoire, vite, ou elle allait devenir folle.

Harry l'avait beaucoup trop aimée... Bien plus que Clara ne l'avait jamais fait pour elle et c'était sûrement le plus douloureux.

" Quand on a tout donné et que ça ne suffit pas, le cœur connait des lâchetés, qu'on oubliera..." comme disait cette blondasse française dans une comédie musicale.

Elle enfonça les mains dans ses poches, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans sa mélancolie lorsqu'elle vit une femme se faire frapper et voler son sac.

Elle réagit au quart de tour et sauta sur l'agresseur qui passait à côté d'elle avant de le plaquer au sol, de récupérer le sac et de laisser le voleur filer.

Il ne valait pas le coup de se casser un ongle. Elle tendit le sac à sa propriétaire.

" Merci beaucoup Mademoiselle... Commença la belle brune.

- Harriet, elle lança un léger sourire un peu triste comme à son habitude à la femme.

- Je m'appelle Louisa Lestrade*, ravie de vous rencontrer!"

* _Louisa Lestrade_: Pourquoi Louisa? Et bien parce que c'était le prénom de la fiancée d'Arthur Conan Doyle!

Merci à Anja-chann pour sa correction qu'elle n'a pas encore effectuée à l'heure où j'écris ce mot! ( C'est-à-dire 22h06 devant la première saison de White Collar: NEEEALLLL!).

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu!

Une ptite review pour nourrir l'auteur serait grandement appréciée!

Note de Anja-chann : (j'me permet de m'incruster ^^ )White Collar : good job, Natsu ! ^^ Faudra que t'écrives une fic sur cette série un jour… Merci à tous de lire cette fanfic, soyez pas timide, laissez des reviews, Natsu ne mord pas ! (moi, si.) Et en tant que bêta lectrice, informez-moi si vous voyez des fautes ^^ Et oubliez pas : reviews !


	5. La métaphore philosophique n'aide jamais

Ce jour là, après sa rencontre avec Louisa Lestrade, elle rentra directement dans l'appartement de son frère en souriant légèrement. Faire une bonne action lui avait visiblement remonté le moral ce qui ne payait pas de mine en ce moment. Elle se mit à siffloter un air connu qui passait souvent à la radio et qu'elle trouvait horripilant mais qui restait dans la tête. Sur le chemin du 221B, son portable sonna dans la poche de son jean. Elle soupira en débloquant l'écran, persuadé que sa mère cherchait encore à la joindre ou que son frère faisait une énième crise d'inquiètude (ce qui commençait à se faire de plus en plus fréquent depuis son arrivé à Londres). Elle se figea lorsqu'elle aperçut le nom sur l'écran: "Clara".

Elle rejeta immédiatement l'appel et composa le numéro de John, ses mains tremblant légèrement.

"Harry? Où es-tu? Demanda-t-il juste après avoir décroché.

- Je vais bien, ne m'attend pas ce soir."

Le blond commença à protester mais elle avait déjà coupé la communication. La bonne humeur de la blonde avait fondu comme neige au soleil et la réalité de sa vie c'était rappelé à elle de façon bien trop brutale. Sa journée qui avait pourtant bien commencé venait d'être complètement gâché par la femme qu'elle avait le plus aimé au monde... Tout du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait au moment où elle y pensait. Elle décida de rentrer dans le bar le plus proche, cédant à la petite voix de son addiction.

Pendant que la jeune femme sombrait dans la mélancolie, John Watson pestait contre sa jeune soeur.

" Clara l'a rappelé, lâcha le détective du fin fond des méandres obscures de son canapé deux places.

- Quoi?! Comment... Commença John avant de soupirer. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

- Elle semblait aller mieux psychologiquement ces derniers jours. Elle t'a appelé pour te dire qu'elle allait bien, donc quelque chose c'est passé et elle a voulut te rassurer: c'est un problème dont tu connais l'existence. Ta soeur ne semble pas être quelqu'un de faible donc je penche pour l'hypothèse la plus probable de sa "fugue": Clara l'a appelé."

Le tout avait bien-entendu été débité à une vitesse toute Sherlockienne ce qui demande quelques secondes au blond pour tout assimilé. Blond qui d'ailleurs, venait de se lever pour aller chercher Harry.

" Pas la peine d'y aller, elle va bien. Lança Sherlock.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça? Ma soeur ne va pas bien! Si Clara l'a appelé, alors elle doit être effondré!"

Le détective attrapa son Blackberry et le lança d'un mouvement souple en direction de John qui récupéra le téléphone in-extremis, avant de jeter un oeil curieux sur l'écran.

[Ai croisé Watson-soeur dans un bar. Tout va bien. Je la raccompagnerai. GL]

Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement avant de grimacer en s'adressant à son colocataire d'une voix d'où perçait une note ténu de désespoir.

"Et tu pouvais pas commencer par là?"

Effectivement, non loin de là, dans un bar nommé le White Russian, un certain inspecteur et une certaine blonde se racontait leurs vies "merdiques" en sirotant verre d'alcool sur verre d'alcool, leur haleine étant déjà passablement chargé de relent de whisky.

"Mais t'sais Les'! La vie c'est comme un tube de Ketchup! Y'a des jours ça vient pas et d'autre ZWWIIPPP! Ca sors tout seul sans que tu demandes rien et au moment où t'en à le moins besoin!

- C'profond c'que tu dis!

- J'sais, j'sais!"

Lorsque sonnèrent les douzes coups de minuits et bien, Cendrillon était ronde comme une queu de pelle et le prince tenait plus trop debout.

Ils appelèrent un taxi en titubant et l'inspecteur déposa la jeune femme devant le 221B, avant de tourner les talons, sans remarquer l'objet que la jeune femme blonde avait subtilement glissé dans sa poche.

Harry grimpa avec grande difficulté les quelques escaliers qui la séparait de l'appartement de son frère chéri et ouvrit la porte avec fracas en hurlant:

"J'SUIS LA!"

Qu'elle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit son frère remettre un billet au brun qui souriait sarcastiquement.

" Je t'avais dit qu'elle rentrerait bourré et que Lestrade le serait aussi. Je sais tout!

- Mais on n'a pas la preuve que Greg soit bourré!"

Au même moment, dans la rue silence, le blond entendit un homme chanté O Sole Mio d'une voix pâteuse. John s'avoua donc vaincu, croire en la responsabilité de Lestrade n'était peut-être pas la meilleur chose à faire en fin de compte. Comme quoi on peut être Inspecteur à Scotland Yard et aimé les opéras... L'habit ne fait pas la cantatrice comme on dit.

L'ancien soldat blond entreprit donc de couché son alcoolique de soeur tout en se promettant d'avoir une petite conversation avec le DI le lendemain, dont le sujet serait les problèmes d'alcool de sa jeune soeur.

Une fois la tâche accomplit, il vint s'affaler sur le canapé en poussant le détective qui grogna un moment avant de se replonger dans sa transe habituelle.

De son côté, Lestrade rentra chez lui dans un état plus que pitoyable. Son euphorie disparut immédiatement lorsqu'il remarqua qu'aucune lumière n'était allumé dans sa petite maison de plein pieds.

Il eu une grimace un peu triste avant de plonger la main dans sa poche pour y trouver ses clés. Au lieu de ça, le bout de ses doigts effleura une surface métalique bien plus conséquent que celle de son trousseau. Il extirpa l'objet de son manteau et eu un léger sourire.

Elle lui avait rendu son briquet.


	6. Les valises bleus sont sadiques

Le lendemain de ce que l'Histoire retiendra sous le nom de « Grande Cuite Du Millénaire », Harry Watson se réveilla dans la chambre de son frère en se rendant compte qu'une dizaine de tambours avaient élus domicile dans sa « pauvre » tête.

Pourtant le cadre n'était pas propice au mal-être. Le ciel était bleu, aucun nuage ne venait caché l'astre solaire. Les oiseaux chantaient, les enfants sortaient jouer dans la rue, les amoureux allaient pic-niquer.

Mais voilà : Harry Watson n'aimait ni le soleil, ni les oiseaux, ni les enfants et elle détestait plus que tout les couples qui s'affichaient à Regent Park pour montrer au monde leur bonheur.

Elle s'assit prudemment entre les draps blancs immaculés de son frère dont la simple vu lui donnait encore plus mal au crâne. Elle mit une bonne dizaine de minute, appuyé contre la tête de lit, à habituer ses yeux à la luminosité ambiante.

Finalement, ce n'est qu'au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, et après avoir envisagé de s'étouffer dans les oreillers, qu'elle réussit enfin à se mettre debout.

Elle ouvrit la porte dans toute la magnifiscence de son être. Mini-short gris troués et débardeur qui avait dut être blanc dans une autre vie et qui avait désormais le style « brulûre de cigarette et tâche d'alcool », le tout accompagné d'un grognement fort féminin.

Elle ébouriffa sa tignasse blonde avant de se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait... Mais malheureusement son cerveau tournant au ralentis ne l'aidait pas vraiment à trouver ce quelque chose...

Les rideaux étaient tirés, laissant le soleil pénétré dans le petit appartement. La cuisine était toujours dans un bordel monstre, table et sol étant jonché de matériel scientifique. Les meubles n'avaient pas bougé. Son frère et son colocataire s'embrassait sur le canapé. La bouilloire était toujours sur la cuisinière. Les tasses étaient à leur « place » à côté de l'évier... Non, décidément elle ne trouvait rien d'anorm...

TUDIEU ! SA MAMAN LA CATIN !

Elle se figea, et tourna lentement la tête vers le canapé en cuir où se trouvait son frère (en dessous) et le détective qui lui servait de colocataire (au dessus).

Un immense « NON ! » d'incompréhension retentit dans sa tête alors que les deux hommes ne semblaient même pas l'avoir remarqué.

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle attrapa le téléphone du détective qui se trouvait non loin d'elle et retourna discrètement dans sa chambre dans l'espoir de pouvoir envoyer un SOS à Scotland Yard.

« Allo ?

Vous êtes qui ? Demanda une voix de femme en colère.

Lestrade est là ?

Il est occu... Commença la voix.

Dîte lui que Harry le demande, c'est une URGENCE ! »

Plusieurs longues secondes s'écoulèrent pendant que la jeune femme serrait fébrilement le téléphone dans sa main.

Finalement, une voix pâteuse lui répondit.

« Allo ?

Les' ! J'ai besoin de ton aide ! Mon monde s'effondre !

T'as trop bu hier, c'est normal moi aussi mon monde s'effondre.

Mais je parle pas de ça abrutit... Quoi que... BREF !

J'ai la gueule de bois par ta faute alors tu va te grouillé de m'expliquer. »

Elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir dans un grincement sinistre pour dévoiler une haute silhouette noire et légèrement énervé.

Elle paniqua, bredouillant vaguement des informations à l'inspecteur de le fol espoir qu'il lui sauve la vie de l'affreux démon qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre et qui semblait pas content... Mais alors pas content du tout !

« Sherlock... John...

Quoi ?

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA ! »

L'inspecteur ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait et entendit juste un faible « Un mot de ce que tu as vu et tu es morte ! » avant que la communication soit coupée. Il soupira, prit une cigarette et l'alluma sous la moue renfrognée de Donovan qui ne semblait pas très heureuse que cette petite « pute » puisse appeler son chef à son boulot. Et NON ! Ce n'était pas de la jalousie.

Au même moment, dans une petite pièce sombre pleine d'écran de télévision. Un certain Mycroft Holmes (frère du détective du même nom) poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en voyant s'envoler les cent livres d'un paris stupide avec son assistante... Son frère n'aurait pas put tenir deux jours de plus avant d'embrasser le militaire ? Non ! C'était trop lui demander que de faire plaisir à son frand-frère une fois dans sa vie ! Ca serait trop beau.

A Baker Street, Harry avait franchement peur pour sa vie. Elle se trouvait assise dans un des fauteils du salon, acculé par le détective consultant qui essayait de lui faire avouer si elle avait eu le temps de parler à Lestrade de ses embrassades avec John AVANT qu'il ne récupère son téléphone.

« J'ai rien fait ! Je le jure ! »

Sherlock fut coupé dans son interrogatoire quand la sonnette de l'appartement annonça l'arrivée d'un client.

Client qui une fois installé, ne put s'empêcher de lorgné sur Harry, toujours en short.

« Ba quoi ?! T'as jamais vu de fille à moitié à poil ? »

Délicate Harriet.

La jeune femme fut prié d'aller s'habiller pendant que les deux hommes discutaient entre eux de cette affaire Baskermachin ou un truc du genre.

Pendant que Sherlock discutait avec l'homme, John attrapa le téléphone de sa sœur qu'elle avait laissé dans la cuisine la veille (d'où le kidnapping du téléphone du détective).

Il l'alluma, trouvant facilement le code pin et remarque la multitude d'appel manqués et de sms venant de Clara.

Cette femme ne sa satisfaisait pas de faire souffrir sa sœur. Maintenant voilà qu'elle la harcelait ! Le blond se sentit fier en voyant qu'Harry n'avait répondut à aucun des ses appels.

Il éteind le téléphone et le reposa où il était avant de se reconcentrer sur la discussion.

« Comment ça je dois aller à Baskerville ?! »

Un peu plus loin, dans le même train qui avait amené Harry à Londre, se trouvait une femme. Une très belle femme même. De longs cheveux chataîns-roux qui ondulaient en retombant sur ses épaules, encadrant l'ovale de son visage. Elle avait la peau très pâle et les joues piquetées de tâches de rousseur.

Deux valises bleus pastels tronaient dans l'allée, empêchant toute personne de passé. De toute manière, un seul regard à cette femme les empêchaient de la réprimander, même le contrôleur c'était fait avoir lorsqu'elle avait demandé à garder ses affaires prêt d'elle, voix de velour et regard charmeur à l'appuie.

Malgré son apparente beauté, la jeune femme dégageait quelque chose de malsain et de vulgaire. Peut-être était-ce ses lèvres peintes d'un rouge vif outrageux ou bien le décolleté plongeant de sa robe moulante en satin noire.

La femme réflechissait en laissant son regard contemplé le paysage par la fenêtre sale et crasseuse du train. Elle se souvenait d'un jour... Un jour très particulier qui la faisait encore sourire.

Après une dispute, elle avait dit à une personne qu'elle « aimait » quelque chose qui avait poussé cette personne encore plus loin dans l'alcoolisme.

_**« Ma chère petite, il y a des choses qui ne se font pas. Tel que de boire du Don Perignon 55 à une température au dessus de 3 degrés. .. C'est aussi malsain que d'écouter les Beatles sans boules Quies ! » ***_

Un peu plus loin, dans le même train qui avait amené Harry à Londre, se trouvait Clara Miles.

_*** Jacques Salomé.**_


End file.
